This invention relates to a shutter actuating apparatus for a camera which is provided with an automatic exposure control device.
Upon loading of film into a camera, there are required fictitious shots for taking up the exposed leader portion of the film after it is set on the winding mechanism. Such fictitious shots are conducted almost habitually with the lens cap mounted on the lens or with the lens covered with a hand to prevent light introduction into the lens. In case of a camera in which the exposure time is controlled by the measured intensity of the light incoming from the object field through the taking lens, long exposures are instructed during such fictitious shots. Such long exposures not only prolong the time required for the fictitious shots but also lead to the danger of erroneous film winding operation while the shutter is still open.
On the other hand cameras with automatic exposure control are often equipped with a circuit for automatically selecting an exposure time suitable for flash photographing in response for example to the mounting of a strobe flash unit to the camera. Such circuit is quite inefficient as it is used only for flash photographing.